At the Old Cottage/The Sandersons Revived
(Later, the group, including Team Rocket, walked towards the old cottage where the Sandersons once lived 300 years ago as Serena, now in her daytime clothes along with the Dazzlings, described the stone wall they are walking by, though Molly and Teddiursa didn't like it) Serena: Legends say that the bones of 100 children were buried within these walls after the Sandersons consumed their souls for youth. Molly: (Annoyed, rolling her eyes) Oh, great! Teddiursa: (Annoyed, rolling his eyes) Ur! Team Rocket: Girls? (Serena's group turned to them) Serena's group: Yeah? Meowth: We just want to thank you again for letting us come with. (Serena's group smiled) Serena: Don't mention it. Snake: And what we're glad about isssss you girlssss getting permission from your parentsssss to ssssspend Halloween night at our housssssse after thisssss. Ash's group: Indeed. Serena's group: Yep! (The group stopped by the gate where the cottage is. Then they walked on the steps, but Molly and Teddiursa were disgusted that everything was gross. As Serena opened the door, they went inside, and everything was full of dust and cobwebs) Molly: I can't see a thing. Teddiursa: Teddy. (They were right, everything is dark; not a single light) Starlight: Well, there's a light switch somewhere. (She began to search for the switch. As found a shelf full of lighters, Ash blew the dust off and into Ace and Snake's faces. Ace and Snake then sneezed) Ash: Gesundheit. Ace and Snake: (Sniffing from the sneeze) Thanks. (Ash picked up one lighter and lit it) Ash: Found a lighter. (Ash helped Serena to find the switch, until she turned on the lights) Group: Whoa. (After Ash turned off the lighter, the group looked at everything that the Sandersons use, but now it's still covered in dust and cobwebs. What they didn't know is that someone or something is watching them from outside, as they looked around; it was a black hedgehog and white bat. In the attic, a familiar villainous bat was asleep when he slowly woke up and stretched and peeked and saw the group looking around and gave an evil smirk of hope. Then the group came upon the book within a glass case) Adagio: This is the spell book of Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas. It was given to them by the Devil himself. The book is bound with human skin and contains the recipes for their most powerful and evil spells. Molly: I get the picture. (Ace noticed a different kind of candlestick) Ace: What's that? Serena: Oh, that's the Black Flame Candle. (Ace walked toward the candle and took a good look at it) Ace: (Reading) The Black Flame Candle. Made from the fat of a hangman. Legend has it that on a full moon it will rise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween night. (He takes the lighter from Ash) Ace: Let's light this sucker and meet those dead guys. (Ash and Serena's groups smiled and Molly, Teddiursa, and Team Rocket shook their heads because they didn't want to meet the Sandersons) Ace: Will any of you do the honors? Group: No, thanks. (Ace is about to light the candle, much to Demidevimon's silent evil smirking delight, until all of a sudden, the black hedgehog and white bat ran in from the window, and tackled Ace, scaring the group and angering Demidevimon. The black hedgehog and white bat tried to grab Ace, as if trying to kick him out, until Ace punched them away, making the black hedgehog and white bat run away) Ace: Stupid hedgehog and bat! Molly: Okay, Ace, you had your fun. Jessie: Yeah, it's time to go, come on everyone. (Ace got up by the Black Flame Candle, recovered as Demidevimon noticed this and smirked evilly in a hopeful way again) Adagio: Ace, Molly and Jessie're right. James: Let's get out of here. Ace: Oh come on, it's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus. Meowth: Ace, we're not kidding this time. Molly: It's time to go now. (But Ace began to light the candle) Group: Ace, don't! (But it was too late, Ace already lit the candle and the flame turned to black. Ace's eyes widened in surprise, as Molly and Team Rocket covered her eyes. Suddenly, the bulbs began to break, one by one, startling the group. The group had a bad feeling about this until the wooden floors began to shake, revealing a green light. Then the group all screamed as the floors continued to shake, until they stopped. The group all looked around) Ace: What happened? (The group glared at Ace) Molly: A virgin…. Lit the candle. Teddiursa: (Glaring) Ursa. Pikachu: (Glaring) Pika. (Suddenly, Demidevimon emerged with an evil smirk and with his magic, much to the group's concern, the whole room began to light up, but with flames and fire under the cauldron and the fireplace. Then the group heard evil laughter from outside, and they knew the time had come for them to hide. The door swung open, and there were the villains from 300 years ago; The Sandersons, no longer tied up and noosed) Sandersons: We're home! Myotismon: Oh, sweet revenge! Hunter J: Don't you see, guys? Vanitas: Our curse worked perfectly! Arukenimon: That's because thou art perfect. Mummymon: Indeed! (They go inside. Sedusa then searched for something from the ceiling as Demidevimon greeted them) Demidevimon: Welcome back, masters! Myotismon: It's been a while, Demidevimon. (They look at the cauldron) Mummymon: I knew Arukenimon and I left this cauldron on. Didn't I tell you? Arukenimon: Oh, we knew it. Demidevimon: Technically, you both asked if it was still on. (Sedusa then pulled a rat tail out from the ceiling happily) Sedusa: My lucky rat tail! Just where I left it! (The hidden group got disgusted from hearing this. Then the villains noticed the lit candle) Hunter J: (Gasps) But who lit the Black Flame Candle? Demidevimon: Well, a virgin finally came and lit it tonight. And about time, too. (The villains looked at Demidevimon in calm curiosity) Myotismon: And how long were we gone? Demidevimon: This may come as a shock to you, but.... (Hunter J suddenly gasped again and smiled happily, interrupting Demidevimon. She tapped the glass case where her book is) Hunter J: (To the book) Wake up. Wake up, sleepyhead. Oh, I've missed you. Did you miss me, too? (To the villains) ''Come on, now, we've got work to do. Demidevimon: Well, I know we got work to do. Anyway, you were gone for.... ''(Suddenly, Arukenimon and Mummymon smelled something, getting the villains' attention) Demidevimon: What is it? Arukenimon and Mummymon: Guys? Villains: Yes? Mummymon: (Whispering) I smell children! (That made the hidden group nervous) Demidevimon: And one of them here, is the virgin that revived you. Vanitas: Then sic them! (The villains followed Arukenimon and Mummymon, searching the house while smelling the scent) Arukenimon: (Surprised) It's a little girl! (Molly's eyes widened in terror) Mummymon: Four, no, five years old. Puppetmon: Oh, let's play with her! (Then Sedusa was about to sing) Sedusa: Come, little child I'll take thee away In.... (The villains silently ushered Sedusa to stop, which she does, as they stopped by the cash register) Mephiles: Come out, my dear. Vanitas: We will not harm thee. Infinite: We love children! (He slammed his hand the table, which caused Molly to get up, staring at the villains. Then getting nervous, she tried to lie to them in an attempt to get away) Molly: I thought thou would never come, Sandersons. Hunter J: Greetings, little one. Molly: 'Twas I who brought you back. Demidevimon: (Whispering to the villains) She didn't revive you. (The villains understood Demidevimon with evil smirks) Vanitas: (Trying not to laugh) Imagine, such a pretty little…. Child. Arukenimon: Look at her! (She and Mummymon began walking towards Molly) Mummymon: And she's well fed, isn't she? (They began to scare Molly by poking her side with their fingers, causing her to scream just a little, while the group watched in concern) Hunter J: Tell me, dumpling, what is the year? Demidevimon: Go ahead and tell them. Molly: 1993. (The villains got surprised) Hunter J: (Gasps) Guys, we have been gone for 300 years. Myotismon: My, Hunter J, how time flies. Demidevimon: When you're dead. (They all laughed. Molly continued laughing after the villains finished, until she stopped, looking at the evil smirking villains nervously, with Arukenimon and Mummymon growling at her) Molly: (Nervously) It's been great fun, but I guess I'd better be going now. Vanitas: Oh, stay for supper. Demidevimon: Have a nice dinner with us. (They prevent Molly from leaving) Molly: (Nervously) I-I'm not hungry. Piedmon: Oh, but we are. (Molly tried to escape, but the villains grabbed her, taking her to the cauldron, while she screamed, struggling to escape) Ash's group: Hey! (The villains turned around and saw Ash's group glaring in determination) Ash: (Glaring) Let go of our little sister. Gangreen Gang: (Glaring) Yeah! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika! Teddiursa: (Angrily) Ur! (The villains smirked evilly at them as Arukenimon and Mummymon continued to hold Molly) Demidevimon: Ah, a 300 year old déjà vu. Piedmon: Roast them, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas. Sedusa: No, let me…. Puppetmon: (Cutting Sedusa off) Let me play with them! (Myotismon shoots his Crimson Lighting at Ash's group, which they got hit on the floor. Hunter J decided to have some fun and she used her power and slid Ash's group, with their feet next to the wall) Vanitas: You…. There. (Vanitas then made Ash's group hit against the wall with his Keyblade's magic) Vanitas: I haven't lost my touch, see? (Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas used their powers, turning Ash's group around for no reason) Hunter J: Hello, goodbye. (The three unleashed their powers once again while laughing evilly, as Ash's group screamed in pain, holding their stomachs) Molly: My brothers! (Serena's group and Team Rocket had enough and after coming out, Serena grabbed Molly's broomstick) Serena's group and Team Rocket: Arukenimon and Mummymon! (Arukenimon and Mummymon noticed them) Arukenimon and Mummymon: Well, hello…. (Serena then whacked Arukenimon and Mummymon down with the broom, making them release Molly. Adagio then grabbed a frying pan and bonked Arukenimon and Mummymon's heads, knocking them down and angering the other villains) Mephiles, Infinite, Puppetmon, and Piedmon: Why, thou...! (Then Team Rocket knocked them down with another broomstick. Just when Puppetmon recovered, Meowth scratched his face with his Fury Swipes, stunning him. Meanwhile, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas still used their powers against Ash's group while laughing evilly, until Molly charged in front of them) Molly: You leave my brothers alone! (Molly then whacked Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas down with her candy bag, causing Ash's group to drop on the floor. Pikachu then used his Electric Shock to shock Sedusa, stunning her. Molly was about to help Ash's group, but Vanitas grabbed Molly, very angrily) Vanitas: Why, thou little...! (Suddenly, the black hedgehog and white bat attacked him) Vanitas: Get off! Get these beasts off me! Molly: Ash, guys, come on. Let's get out of here! (Molly helped Ash's group up and the group began to run when Ash and Ace got an idea and stopped) Ash: Go on ahead! Ace: We'll catch up! (The group did what they said and ran. Meanwhile, Vanitas is still being attack by the black hedgehog and white bat as the villains tried to help) Vanitas: Get off! (Vanitas finally kicked the black hedgehog and white bat off. Ash and Ace climbed up to the ceiling and called out to the villains) Ash and Ace: Hey! (The villains looked up) Ash: You messed with the great and powerful Ash Ketchum! Ace: And Ace D. Copular! Ash and Ace: And now must suffer the consequences. Ace: And we're gonna summon the Burning Rain of Death. (The villains, except Demidevimon, got confused) Mummymon: The Burning what? Piedmon: (Explaining) The Burning Rain of Death. (Suddenly confused) Wait, what? Villains: The Burning Rain of Death? (Demidevimon, on the other hand, was skeptical) Demidevimon: Prove it. (Then Ace activates the lighter in his hand, making the villains gasp, seeing the flame on his thumb) Vanitas: (Whispering) He makes fire from his hand. (Ace put the burning lighter close to the water sprinkles and suddenly, all of the sprinkles has activated. The sissy villains screamed in panic while Demidevimon got annoyed and the serious villains ran, covering themselves with their arms) Demidevimon: (Annoyed) Come on! Myotismon: (Ignoring Demidevimon) Come on, you idiots! Hunter J: Get under shelter. Vanitas: Come on, you fools! (The villains went under the ceiling to take cover, forcefully dragging Demidevimon with. Ash and Ace jumped from the ceiling and began to run, but they slipped, due to the wet floor. Ash and Ace groaned, and then noticed the black hedgehog and white bat land on their respective chests) Black hedgehog: (In calm sarcasm) Nice going, Ash and Ace! White bat: (Sarcastically) Smooth move. (Ash and Ace got surprised) Ash and Ace: You can talk? White bat: (Sarcastically) No, you think? (Seriously) Now, get the spell book! (Ash and Ace stared at the black hedgehog and white bat in shock, but the black hedgehog and white bat slapped their faces) Black hedgehog: Don't just stare at us, move it! White bat: Hurry! (Understanding upon snapping out of it due to being slapped, Ash and Ace got up, as the villains watched) Demidevimon: This is just normal rain! Myotismon: No, it's not, it's the Burning Rain of Death! (Ace picked up an axe and breaks the glass case, where the book is. The villains screamed) Hunter J: Our book! (Ash then picked up the book after Ace safely dropped the axe aside as the villains kept screaming. Then the two and black hedgehog and white bat ran outside to find the group) Group: Ash, Ace, over here! (Ash and Ace ran to them, followed by the black hedgehog and white bat, and got away. Back in the cottage, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Puppetmon are whining and whimpering because Ash and Ace used their "Burning Rain of Death.") Demidevimon: Oh, confound it! (He used his wings and splashed the water in Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas' faces) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Why'd...! (But then they noticed they're not feeling any pain. They felt the water as well and realized. Then Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas quiets Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Puppetmon) Vanitas: Shut up! Myotismon: It is but water! Demidevimon: Just like I tried to tell you! (The villains felt the water and realized as well. Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Puppetmon then took a taste of the water) Arukenimon: Most refreshing. Mummymon: It is. Puppetmon: (His mouth wide open) Ah! Myotismon: You idiots! Hunter J: The boys have tricked us! And they've stolen the book! Vanitas: After them! (The villains then walked outside and were about to go after Ash, Ace, and their group, but they stopped and stared at the road, not sure what it is) Arukenimon: 'Tis a black river. Puppetmon: Perhaps it is not too deep. (Demidevimon rolled his eyes in annoyance and he pushed Puppetmon out on the road. Puppetmon screamed like a girl, thinking that he'll drown, but realized he's still alive and felt the road) Puppetmon: 'Tis firm. (The villains felt it as well) Piedmon: 'Tis firm as stone. Demidevimon: Well, it's a road! (The villains, realizing, walked on the road) Hunter J: Guys, our book! (The villains began to walk on the road, searching for Ash, Ace, and their group, who have stolen the book. Suddenly, they stopped and heard sirens; They saw a firetruck driving towards them. The sissy villains screamed in fright and ran back to find someplace to hide with an annoyed Demidevimon and the calm panicked serious villains. Meanwhile, Ash and Serena's groups, Team Rocket, Molly, Pikachu, Teddiursa, and the black hedgehog and white bat ran to the gates of the graveyard) Ash: Whoa, hold on, this is a graveyard! Pikachu: Pikachu. Black hedgehog: It's hallowed ground. White bat: Witches and warlocks can't set foot here. (Ash and Serena's groups, Team Rocket, Molly, Pikachu, and Teddiursa stared at Ash and Ace) Ash: Yeah, they can talk. Ace: We were surprised as well. (Then the black hedgehog and white bat climbed through the bars of the gate) Black hedgehog and white bat: Follow us. (Serena opened the gate, and she and the group went in as Ash closed the gate) Coming up: After the group gets to know the black hedgehog and white bat, revealed to be Shadow and Rouge, they and their two new friends are then ambushed by the Sandersons, who then revive a dead Digimon named Beelzemon to get them, despite Beelzemon refusing to do it due to Hunter J killing him and sewing his mouth shut years ago. Then the group must escape to safety. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes Category:Hocus Pocus Parodies